


A Thousand Years

by oakleaf



Series: 30 day writing challenge (Feb '13) [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Love, Reincarnation, does it count as character death if they get reincarnated?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a pair of souls will always be drawn to one another, no matter the time or place.</p>
<p>Features reincarnations spanning three fandoms.</p>
<p>Not quite a songfic, but draws inspiration from Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #23 - thousand

_... I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more..._

Will was known throughout the kingdom for his strange sharpshooting abilities, for his kind heart and his strong moral compass. He was a great Ranger, and he made a name for being fair and intuitive.

Alyss was known for her tact, her inner strength and her ability to care without seeming to do it. She was the perfect diplomat and Courier, able to slip into a persona easily and able to mingle with the best of them.

They fell in love when they were young and stayed close throughout their lives, regardless of the obstacles they had endured during that time.

Will died saving Alyss after living a long and fruitful life, saving her from enemies not anticipated. 

\-- _do you believe in reincarnation?_ \-- 

Riza was one of the sharpest shooters to grace the Amestris Military in a long time. Her uncanny accuracy on the battlefield belied her kind and gentle nature. She was always responsible, always sharp and never wary of giving Roy a nudge in the right direction.

Roy was a solider through and through, but he was also unbelievably gifted at politics. His talent with words and double meanings could convince the best of them that he was correct. Although he made a name for himself as an alchemist, he felt much more at home in the parliament he formed after the revolution.

She fell in love with him many years before he returned her feelings, but until he left the military for politics, martial law prevented them from acting upon it. They eventually married, causing Havoc to win the large majority of the office betting pool.

Riza died defending Roy from a political assassination near the end of his career.

\-- _is history but repetition?_ \-- 

Clint had an almost supernatural ability with a bow and arrow and knew this from an early age. His skill and accuracy were unsurpassed, even unaided by the technology he found surrounding him in the later years of his life. Even though he killed for a living, he had a strong sense of justice and believed in doing what was right, giving his loyalty to the organisation that saved him.

Natasha had the ability to take on any role, a product of her instincts as well as her training. She was also unexpectedly interested in politics. And she could fight very well.

As products of their conditioning, both were unable to, for a very long time, understand how they felt about each other.

It clicked for him as he took a bullet heading for her heart without a second thought. She understood it the moment she saw his lifeless eyes, a noiseless fury ripping though her body.


End file.
